Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an elongated adsorbent unit especially suited for installation in an elongated receiver integrated with a refrigerant condenser.
In refrigerant receivers, especially those designed for integration with refrigerant condensers, the receiver is generally an elongated housing. Adsorbent is often placed in a cartridge that fits within the narrow interior of such housings. The cartridge has openings that allow the refrigerant to come into contact with the adsorbent. It is desirable that the absorbent be restrained against movement during refrigeration operations within the adsorbent cartridge. It is further desirable to permit the refrigerant to freely enter the adsorbent unit so as to provide efficient adsorbent action. It may also be desirable to restrain the adsorbent cartridge against movement within the receiver, It is with overcoming the foregoing problems that the present invention is concerned.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an elongated absorbent unit for an integrated receiver housing of a condenser with the adsorbent being substantially restrained against movement within the cartridge.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an elongated absorbent unit for an elongated receiver that permits the refrigerant to freely enter the adsorbent unit so as to provide efficient adsorbent action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elongated absorbent unit for an elongated integrated receiver of a condenser that has limited ability to move within the receiver.
The present invention relates to an elongated adsorbent unit that includes a housing having first and second ends, and an interior and an exterior. Adsorbent is compacted in the interior of the housing. First and second porous end members are secured to the first and second ends of the housing, respectively. One or more fluid communication channels extend along the exterior of the housing between the first and second ends of the housing.
The present invention also relates to method of forming an adsorbent unit having compacted adsorbent therein. According to the method a housing is provided having first and second ends, and an interior and an exterior. A first porous end member is secured to the first end of the housing. The interior of the housing is filled with adsorbent to a level at which the adsorbent is spaced a first distance from the second end of the housing. A second porous end member is then inserted a second distance into the second end of the housing which is greater than the first distance, to thereby compact the adsorbent.